Your Lie in April
by n1n93
Summary: Fareeha Amari was once considered a prodigy when it came to the piano but after her mother passed away she hasn't touched the instrument in two years. It seems as though she may never play again until a mysterious girl drops into her life. *This is a something I wrote directly from the anime (Your Lie in April) the story and the characters are not mine*


**~* This story and its characters are not mine. I transcribed directly from the anime and substituted Overwatch Characters. I just really wanted this crossover! Please enjoy regardless!*~**

Small fingers glides across ebony and ivory. Every note flowing from the Steinway with ease and beauty. Piano Sonata Number 14 3rd Mov. By Ludwig Van Beethoven as performed by the young prodigy Fareeha Amari. Such a beautiful performance by such a young musician.

It would be her last for nearly two years.

With a small sigh she tucks her headphones into her ears, a jaunty tune playing. Yet another song to transcribe. Scribbling note after note she uses the piano in the music preparation room to translate the music and ensure it sounds correct.

Fareeha Amari is now 14 years old. She has not competed in a single competition in two years. Her mother had once been a driving force in all that she did and once she had passed away there was nothing left to ground her. Not even the notes that once beautifully flowed from her finger tips.

The metallic sound of a metal bat meeting a ball is the only warning she gets before a baseball smashes through the window. Hana Song bounces around in celebration of her home run on the schools baseball field. Once the crash of glass shattering reaches her she cringes. "Not again."

Jesse glances over at her from where he is practicing, soccer ball bouncing from his chest as he smiles at his friend. Her team chides her as she runs off to inspect the damage and retrieve the ball.

When Hana gets to the music prep room she finds Fareeha face down on the floor with music sheets scattered about, the ball laying just beside her head.

"AHH dead girl! Dead Girl!" Hana yells, darting in to grab the ball before staggering on her way back out, muttering possible excuses she could make in the even that she is questioned for murder.

She pauses in the doorway as the victim begins to stir, sitting up with a look of confusion. "Oh hey its just you." Hana laughs. "Thought I was in trouble for a second there.

"Hey Hana. When did you get in here?" She looks around at the shattered glass and then at the window with a heavy sigh. "We just got that window fixed!"

"Every window I break is collateral damage. I have to do better this is my last season in middle school!" Hana proclaims with such gusto Fareeha can't help but chuckle.

"Can we just clean this up please."

"Yeah let me grab a dust pan!" Hana says going to the cleaning closet as Fareeha bends down to pick up the glass. Before Fareeha can touch the glass Hana is quick to grab her hand, dropping the broom in the process. "What are you doing? You could cut your fingers open."

"So what if I do.." Fareeha mumbles.

*Click*

The two look up to see Jesse in the window, his phone out and poised as he takes their picture. "Look at you two. Next door neighbors and fused at the hip just go on ahead and get married already."

Hana throws the broom at him while Fareeha laughs, "Jesse please."

Hana grumbles to herself as she tucks her shoes into her locker, grabbing her street shoes. "I can't believe we got chewed out for an hour." She says as she slams her locker shut with a pout.

"Coulda been worse. Coulda got chewed out for two." Jesse says as he grabs his shoes.

Fareeha frowns at the two as she grabs her shoes, "I didn't even do anything and I still got in trouble. I'm the victim here."

Hana puffs up her cheeks in protest, "What and I'm not? Who builds a soft ball field next to a school full of windows anyway!"

The three make their way out of the school and along the street, "I for one like all the windows. It makes it easier for the girls to see and cheer me on." Jesse says with a grin, Fareeha rolls her eyes and Hana goes out of her way to kick his shin. "Ouch! Hey!" He rubs at his shin with a chuckle, "Are you guys hungry?"

Hana sighs, "Is that all you think about? Girls and food?"

"I'm gonna hit the store you in?" He asks ignoring Hana's jab.

"Why not." Fareeha says with a small smile, following the two toward the store.

"If you're buying!" Hana says skipping alongside Jesse who laughs.

"Sure."

Fareeha smiles as her two friends stock up on snacks, she works on her coffee flavored popsicle as they leave the store. Walking along the river bank at sunset paints a pretty picture, the three friends laughing at something Jesse had said. "So anyway it sucks that you have to write two letters of apology."

Fareeha sighs, finishing off the popsicle, "One for Hana and one for me. I've been dealing with this since we were kids so I'm used to it I guess."

"Shut up." Hana whines halfheartedly, glancing back at the two.

"Even though I'm an only child it's like I have my very own high maintenance little sister." Fareeha says with a smile.

Just as the reach an intersection Jesse's phone beeps, tugging it from his back pocket he grins. "I just got a text from you know who! I'll see you later guys!" With that he's off, running down a street in the opposite direction they intend on going.

"How manys that?" Hana asks passively.

"Three in counting." Fareeha mutters, glancing back at her.

"What do they possibly see in him?"

Fareeha smiles, "He's a good guy when he wants to be."

"Just don't tell him that or he'll be pining after you next." Hana skips to catch up, smiling as she does.

They walk in silence for a beat before Hana peeks at Fareeha from the corner of her eye, "Well what about you… You crushing on anyone?"

"Wha-What?"

"You know they say when you fall in love the world just starts looking more… Colorful."

Fareeha smiles sadly, keeping her eyes straight ahead. "I don't think I'll ever inspire that kind of change in someone. "

Hana puffs up her cheeks, "Stop that! You're 14 years old! There's not even a sparkle in your eye what the hell!?"

"My eyes are a little dark I don't think they are going to sparkle all that much Hana."

"Oh you know what I'm talking about!"

Fareeha pauses , looking at Hana with a small smile. "I see that sparkle in your eyes all the time. " She couldn't help but think about how colorful the world must be for Hana Song. It had to be nice…

The two of them continue on for a while longer in silence. "So when does your dad get home?" Hana asks as they approach their homes.

"Hmm I don't know… A month or two?"

"He's pretty busy huh?"

"Yeah I guess it depends on the clients really. He knows your family is looking out for me so… I am pretty used to being on my own too." Fareeha pauses before waving. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Hana smiles, returning the wave as she breaks off to go to her own home, "Yep see ya!" As she's walking toward her home her phone goes off and she smiles. "I forgot to ask… Yep I'll definitely remember tomorrow! Yeah sure! It'll work out just fine. Don't worry I gotcha covered!" She says smiling as she disappears into her house.

Fareeha sighs, making her way to her own darkened home. Removing her shoes she kneels in front of a small alter dedicated to her mother, lighting incense. "Hey there mom…"

The next day is quiet and even Fareeha has trouble concentrating, Hana's words echoing in her ears. ' You know they say when you fall in love the world just starts looking more… Colorful.' She looks up as the teacher goes through the morning lessons, her thoughts turning somewhat dark. The world through her eyes was monotone. Black and white… Like piano keys.

Her mind wonders back to the last time she was on stage. The day after her mothers death. It was then she first discovered she could no longer hear the notes she played. It was as though she were playing under a deep ocean. The notes coming out muffled no matter how hard she pounded the keys. In the end she stopped mid performance, cupping her hands over her ears hunched over at the keys… She couldn't stop the tears from overflowing. She knew in that moment her days of playing were done.

After school let out she went right back to work transcribing the jaunty tune at her desk, too immersed in her work to notice the door slide open. Hana slipped in with a grin, sneaking up behind her friend. She dug her hands into Fareeha's sides, earning a startled yelp from the other girl. "Look alive Fareeha! What are you doing in here all by yourself anyway!?"

"H-Hana what are you doing here?" She asks trying to collect herself as Hana moved to sit down, plucking one of the headphones from the desk.

"I should be asking you that eh? What are you doing all alone after school in the classroom. Say what's on the playlist there Mozart?" She pauses to listen before laughing, "This is that new song playing all over the place isn't it?!"

"Excited?" Fareeha sighs, watching her friend with a small smile.

"Tomorrow's Saturday so you're free right?" Hana asks getting right to the point.

Fareeha frowns, "You can't just assume that…"

"Oh yeah then tell me your big plans huh?" After a pause Hana grins, "That's what I thought. So you know how girls love Jesse well there's this girl in my class who wants to meet him and so we're gonna hang out tomorrow. You wanna come with?"

"What…?"

"If this girl and Jesse hit it off I'm gonna be there so I'll be the third wheel but if we're a group of four we can be wheels together. Besides…" Hana reaches out to pause the music. "I hear that the girls a classical musician." Fareeha looks up from the music sheet with a small frown. "You play the piano and she plays whatever so if the conversation lags you guys can just talk music or something."

Fareeha reaches out to turn the music back on, "I… I gave up on the piano. I haven't played in two years."

Hana puffs out her cheeks, "You were playing it just yesterday!" She scolds, pausing the music again.

"That was just for work!"

"Yeah? For real?"

Fareeha sighs, "I'm transcribing pop songs by ear for karaoke and stuff like that…" She says hitting play once more.

Hana plays with Fareeha's eraser with a frown, "You're doing that just fine right here."

"I was double checking some notes and how they sounded.."

Hana looks away, her frown deepening , "Lots of non musical jobs out there you know… You want the truth… You're hanging onto it any way that you can. I don't want to sound mean but you were a lot cooler back when you played Fareeha…"

Fareeha looks down at her music sheet lost in thought. It was her mothers dream after all… That she become a world renowned pianist. Fareeha had to train for hours… Her mother would yell at her and even hit her. Even when she would cry she would never get a break. She remembered her mother saying how she never got to make it big in Europe and how she wanted Fareeha to go in her place. When she was younger all she wanted was to make her mother happy. To make her feel better with her playing. Just as she was on the cusp of realizing her mother's dreams… Ana Amari died.

She hates the piano and yet… She's still clinging to it. It's all she has left… If you took the piano away she'd have nothing. Nothing but the echo of a miss played key.

Typical. Fareeha thinks as she looks at her watch once more. Jesse and Hana were late to the date they had set up. With a sigh she looks around to pass the time, finding a pair of shoes hanging on a branch near by much to her surprise. As she pulls the shoes from the tree something else falls to the ground. Picking them up she sputters. "Le-Leggings!"

As she looks around for the owner she hears the sound of a jaunty tune being played on the harmonica. Following the sound into a children's play park. There standing atop a play dome with three children dancing below stood the source of the song. A girl in a cream sun dress, her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. Some hair had escaped the hair tie leaving her bangs to flow freely in the spring wind. Once again Hana's words came to mind…

'You know they say when you fall in love the world just starts looking more… Colorful.'

She watched as the girl played for the children and to her surprise when the girl turned tears were flowing freely from her crystal blue eyes. Coughing into her hand the girl smiled, "That's what I get for over doing it I guess." She says with a smile.

The children wave up at her, "We didn't see any of em!"

"Yeah where are they?"

"They didn't show up?" The girl asks with a small frown. "I wonder why not."

"It gotta be a bugle or it won't work." One kid says matter-o-factly.

"Dontcha mean it's gotta be a trumpet." A little girl says.

"That's kinda like one." A boy in a red cap says pointing at the instrument in the older girls hands.

"It could be a tuba for all those silly old pigeons could care. What matters is we play as one." She says with a grin. The children match her grin before clambering up on top of the dome with her. Holding up their own little instruments.

The four play the tune over again but this time it has so much more substance, Fareeha finds herself entranced by the four. Lifting her phone up to take a picture she smiles as the pigeons fly toward the four as if summoned by their tune. With them they bring a gust of wind and just as Fareeha snaps the picture The older girl catches sight of her.

It takes a second for Fareeha to realize what she's just snapped a picture of, sputtering out excuses she tries to wave her hands in defense. "W-W-Wa-Wait! I can explain! Wait!" The older girl gasps pushing her dress down as her cheeks grow redder and redder. She takes her instrument and throws it a Fareeha with a yell of surprise.

"WHAT KIND OF PERVERT ARE YOU! TAKING A PICTURE OF ME WITH MY SKIRT UP!?" She takes the melodica from the boy in the red cap chasing after Fareeha.

Hana sighs as she and Jesse walk through the park in search of their friends. "Do you think they got lost?"

"Level with me here Hana is this girl really that cute?" Jesse mumbles, looking around for any sign of Fareeha.

They find the two in a peculiar situation. The girl has Fareeha pinned with a flute, still trying to tear the other apart by the looks of it. "Hey Angela! Go easy on her will ya." Hana laughs.

Angela grins standing quickly to wave at Hana, "Hello there Hana!"

Once the two have calmed down Hana clears her throat, "I guess I should introduce you all!" She gestures toward Angela with a smile, "This is Angela Zeigler from my class. Angela this is Jesse Mcree."

Angela scoots toward Jesse with a grin, "I can't believe we haven't met before!"

"Neither can I."

Hana chuckles, "Oh and not that it really matters but the quiet one over here is friend A!" She says gesturing to Fareeha who rubs at her sore cheek.

Angela smiles rushing over to greet Fareeha happily, muttering under her breath about how the other would be dead if they said a word about the panty shot. She goes back to Jesse's side and the two begin chatting about one thing or another.

Hana elbows Fareeha in the ribs with a chuckle, "Naughty naughty Fareeha. Getting her before we did to get to know her first."

Fareeha frowns, "Whatever you're insinuating cut it out."

"Someone's up tight." Hana mumbles, before sticking her tongue out at Fareeha. "But even if you did like her though she's totally into Jesse. Good thing you're only out here to play a supporting role. Fareeha Amari as the ever dependable friend A!"

"Oh give it a rest already…" Fareeha grumbles.

"Whoa look at the time." Angela says suddenly. "I better get in there already."

"Where ya runnin' off to?" Jesse calls as she darts off.

"Behind ya." Hana says pointing out at the building standing just on the edge of the park. Towa Music Hall.

Angela smiles as she picks up her violin case near the swings. "If you wanna find me I'll be there playing this violin."

Jesse's face lights up and he darts to her side, "You can play that thing that is awesome!"

Hana rushes to join them, glancing back at Fareeha, "Hey come on we gotta go!"

"Nah uh… I'll pass." She says, looking down at her scuffed up shoes. When someone grabs her hand she looks up expecting to see Hana but its Angela and she's smiling so warmly it threatens to melt Fareeha's heart.

"You should come along!" She says, her eyes shining. Fareeha found herself unable to look away. She couldn't possibly pull away as Angela began tugging her toward Towa Hall. Back toward something she had tried so hard to leave behind. There was something about this girl that told her that moving forward was the only option she had at the moment.

 **~* Thank you for reading!*~**


End file.
